Call it an off night
by ImagineYourself64
Summary: Dean sighed. "Sam, just let me have one night. Look, even you need a night off, and you might as well while you're here." "Dean..." "Come on, Sam, one drink. I'll even buy it for you." "I don't know..." "I'm taking that as a yes."


Dean smirked to himself as he walked through the doors and the smell of sweat, bodies, and alcohol assailed him. A club like Faze was hardly his M.O., but it was just what he needed after the hell of a hunt he'd just pulled with his father, only to head back to their motel and find that his seventeen year old brother had disappeared. Again. Not that it truly came as any surprise, but Dean couldn't help feel disappointment and anger running side by side in his veins. He needed to get out, to get away. Soak up some booze and take home whoever looked good enough to fuck. So he found himself in the first bar he could drive to, which turned out to be the only gay bar in the little town in Texas he was in for the week. Whatever. Dean wasn't picky. He went straight to the alcohol and flagged the bartender down, leaning heavily over the counter to speak to the shirtless guy over the loud music drumming through his bones.

"I'll take the strongest thing you've got," he managed to say to the bartender with a wink.

The guy nodded with a smile and went about his work, turning his bare back to Dean before coming back to him with a small glass of something undeniably questionable. "Screaming Orgasm," he laughed, sliding it to Dean, who barely gave it a look before downing it in one go.

"Just what I need." Smirking, the guy fixed him another and Dean slid a twenty to him in return before heading out into the fray.

The dance floor was a mess of sweaty bodies, mostly men, but with a few women mixed in. The beat of the music was a constant, unchanging pulse that Dean felt in his ribs. He was glad he'd left his jacket in the car before heading in, because it was _hot_, and no matter where he turned, a new body pressed against his and pushed and pulled him deeper into the pit of grinding and laughter. Dean lost himself in the music, the sting of alcohol in his blood and the beat pleasant in his head creating a combination that had him losing track of time and not really caring.

There was a hot body against his back, bare torso slick with sweat and hard muscles making a nice wall to lean against. Dean could feel the man grinding against his ass and big hands on his hips as they swayed to the pounding music. He felt high, even though nothing but his two first drinks had passed his lips. Well, maybe the tongue of that one chick for a minute, but she was long gone. His eyes were shut, not that he could see much in the dimness of the club anyway, but it somehow made everything just a little slower and heavier and hotter.

He opened his eyes quickly when someone suddenly grabbed his arm and pulled him away from the muscle guy. He was dragged off the dance floor and towards the bar, where he was unceremoniously tossed into a chair and forced to wipe his eyes in order to pick out his assailant in the dark. "Sammy? The fuck you doing here?" he asked as soon as he made out a mop of brown hair and a frown.

"I should be asking you!" Sam retorted hotly, plopping down into the seat beside his brother and giving him a signature "disappointed" bitch face.

"Dude, you were gone and I didn't feel like looking for you fucking again, so I went out." Dean shrugged and looked back towards the dance floor, where he saw a guy that looked like he might have been who Dean was dancing with before. He turned and caught Dean's eye, and they both winked at each other.

Sam punched his brother in the shoulder. "Idiot, I was out researching, I left a fucking note if you had bothered to look for it. I didn't run away."

Dean looked sheepish as he replied, "Well, no, I just..."

"You're an idiot."

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

"Can I go back to dancing now? I've got a hot date..."

"No, way, Dad's freaking out because you walked out." Sam glanced at the dance floor and then scoffed in Dean's direction.

The elder brother grimaced slightly. "Well, too bad. I'm having a good time and I deserve a fucking break every once in a fucking while."

"How much have you had to drink?"

"Not enough. Now, if you'll excuse me..." He went to stand up, but Sam followed and caught his arm again. "Damn it, Sam, piss off. How the hell did you get in here anyway?"

"Fake ID. You made me one, remember?" Sam let him go, but his face said that if Dean tried to escape again, he'd get hurt. Ever since his little brother had had his freakish growth spurt, the kid had seriously been taking advantage of his height difference on Dean.

Dean sighed. "Sam, just let me have one night. Look, even you need a night off, and you might as well while you're here."

"Dean..."

"Come on, Sam, one drink. I'll even buy it for you."

"I don't know..."

"I'm taking that as a yes." Dean took his brother's wrist in hand and dragged him to the bar, smiling when the bartender recognized him. "Another round of those Screamers," he said loudly, eyes on his brother. He waited for Sam to drink his, his mouth twisting, before he downed his own and laughed when the bartender brought them two beers without needing to be asked. Dean gratefully paid him and almost chugged his beer while Sam sipped his. "Come on, dance with me."

Sam shook his head. "You're a terrible influence," he muttered, but he followed Dean out anyway. It didn't take long for Dean to lose him in the crowd, but he was dancing with a really hot girl when he caught sight of his brother again, who was shoving his tongue down the throat of some guy who had a tight grip on his ass. Dean left the girl in favor of another drink, swallowing down a couple of whatever the bartender handed him, not really caring what it was and not really tasting it. Things started getting really blurry when Sam found Dean, the kid's cheeks pink and his eyes a little glazed. Dean shoved a drink into his hand and laughed when Sam coughed after he drank it.

Dean held onto his brother's hand and led him back into the fray, glad that the constant music had dulled down a bit to a more sensual beat that he started swaying to, hands on Sam's hips. Sam was laughing, his face looking young and fresh and as unburdened as Dean had ever seen it since they were children. Dean was smiling, happy, feeling light and heavy at the same time. He had no idea what time it was, didn't know how many drinks he'd had, and he certainly didn't know what he was doing when he found himself pushing open-mouthed kisses on Sam's lips. And, oh, Sam was kissing him back.

It was nice, and damn it felt good. Their hands were on each other, hips moving in sync with the beat and half-hard cocks brushing with every movement. Dean moaned into the kiss, but he wasn't sure if it was even heard over the din of music and laughter. It didn't matter, though. He felt Sam's hands running across his sticky back and the curve of his ass and pulling him tighter and _shit_ if that wasn't hot as hell, feeling his brother's dick against his thigh.

"Wanna get out of here?" Dean asked breathlessly as he pulled away slightly.

"Fuck yes," Sam muttered, pulling him into another kiss that was more tongue than anything. He broke away to grab Dean's hand and tug him towards the exit. They wound up in the side alley, cool night air chilling their heated skin and worn mouths. Dean pulled his brother into another quick but hot kiss.

"The Impala is in the parking lot." Dean didn't need to say another word before Sam was half-dragging, half-pushing Dean around until they found the car. That was followed by a bout of kissing that made it hard to get the keys out of Dean's pocket, but he finally did, and they fell into the backseat, Sam crammed in on top of his brother, gangly limbs way too big to fit. But he really didn't seem to care as he leaned down to capture Dean's lips again and ground his hips into his brother's.

Dean let a moan crawl up from his throat and into Sam's mouth as the younger boy unzipped his jeans and pulled them down along with his boxers just enough to take his cock out, fitting his hand around it and stroking a couple of times as their mouths moved. "Fuck, Sammy," Dean muttered as Sam pulled away.

Sam smirked and coaxed his brother to sit up more with his hands, sliding them under his shirt, before sitting back on his legs and letting his eyes graze over his brother's body. "Dean..."

"Yeah?"

Sam shook his head with a smile. "Nothing." He looked like he was about to say more, but abruptly leaned down and shoved Dean's shirt up enough to plant a sloppy kiss on his stomach. He moved down slowly, drawing out another noise from his brother before he even got to where his dick sat, hard and hot. Dean's hands were in Sam's hair as the younger brother ran his tongue along his cock and fit his hand around it, taking the head into his mouth. He tongued the slit as his free hand fit around Dean's hip and held onto him.

Dean let his head fall back against the cold window and a shudder shook his whole body. He shifted his legs slightly to give Sam more room and couldn't help the little thrust his hips gave when Sam took more of him into his mouth and put his tongue to good use. "Fuck, that hot mouth of yours," Dean muttered, and he knew that if his brother hadn't been busy sucking him down, he would have had some smartass remark about Dean's choice of words. But, really, Dean was beyond caring. He was getting probably the best blowjob of his life so far, and from his brother of all people. Normally, Dean would have been freaking the fuck out, but his blood was heavy with alcohol and pleasure and he wasn't complaining in the least.

He managed to tug on Sam's hair to get him off when he was close, and Sam leaned up to kiss him again while his hand stroked him over the edge and tore a wild groan from Dean's chest as he came. He was still coming down even as Sam shoved down his own pants and guided Dean's hand around his straining erection. Dean gave him as best a handjob as he could while he was drunk on booze and orgasm and S_am_. And whether it was any good or not, it had Sam coming and moaning out Dean's name in a minute.

They were both messy and drunk, but Dean tucked them both away and shimmied out of his shirt to wipe off as much of the mess as he could before giving up and sliding down on the seat with Sam heavy on top of him. "Fuck," Dean hissed, trying to move so that his brother wasn't crushing him. Sam just hummed, and they ended up with half their limbs hanging off the seat, and the other half clinging around each other.

"Thanks for the drink," Sam mumbled a moment later.

Dean huffed a laugh. "Thanks for the blowjob."

"Anytime." They could feel each other's laughter rumbling between their chests even as sleep dragged them into the darkness of the night.


End file.
